


Sweater Snuggles

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Jacket sharing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason told Tim to bring a coat.





	Sweater Snuggles

“I told you to bring a coat.”

Tim pouted up at Jason and answered grumpily, “I did! I’m wearing my sweater and a coat and a scarf and I’m _still fucking cold_! How are you not freezing your nuts off?”

Jason barely managed to hold back his smile and reached out to grab the end of Tim’s knitted scarf, tugging him into his lap. Tim immediately snuggled into Jason’s warmth as they sat on the picnic blanket, watching the cheesy romance movie playing on the giant inflatable screen that had been set up for Movie in the Park. Jason unzipped his own jacket after a few minutes, opening it up and wrapping it around Tim before rezipping it, trapping Tim against his chest. Tim made a pleased noise and settled against Jason for a few minutes, then gave a pathetic whine and complained, “This is _bullshit_. How am I still cold?”

Jason laughed, then unzipped and shrugged out of his jacket and started to peel his sweater off, planning to have Tim put it on. However, before he could get it off, Tim was already climbing into it and pulling it down, snuggling against Jason’s chest. Jason rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Tim’s head, teasing fondly, “Wow, you’re feeling forward tonight.”

He pulled his jacket back on and rezipped it as Tim nestled in, resting his head against Jason’s collarbones and declaring, “I’m staying right here.”

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim and slowly laid back to stare up at the sky, answering softly, “Damn right you are, Baby Bird. This is right where you belong, warm and safe in my arms, by my heart.”

Tim snorted even as he blushed and snuggled closer, teasing, “You’re such a sap, Jay.”

Jason squeezed Tim tighter and, after a moment, stated, “Yeah, maybe, but I love you, Tim, and I wanna make sure you know that. I love you, Baby Bird.”

Tim rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in Jason’s neck, stating, “I love you too, Jay, more than anything.”

They lapsed into peaceful silence for several long minutes before Tim snuffled softly and asked, “Are you wearing my cologne?”

Something about the sudden question made Jason start laughing and, before long, both Tim and Jason were in tears laughing, cuddling together on the ground as cheesy romantic music from the movie played in the background. A nearby couple shushed them loudly and they finally managed to stop laughing, whispering apologies. Tim shifted to set his head on Jason’s chest, closing his eyes and dozing off to Jason’s heartbeat against his cheek. Jason lifted the neck of his sweater to peer at Tim, then shook his head and laughed softly, teasing, “You are absolutely ridiculous, Baby Bird.”

Tim grumbled sleepily at the rush of cold air on his face and wrinkled his nose. Jason laughed again, but let the neck of the sweater fall closed, relaxing and basking in having Tim so close to his heart.


End file.
